A Models Payback
by Alpine992
Summary: Time and time again she had watched Hibiki flirt and seduce other woman, now upon catching him multiple times in the act Jenny wants payback. With a little help from the Mirajane a plan hatches and Jenny is led on a rather raunchy adventure with Fairy Tails resident Salamander. Can she keep it to only a one night fling or is there something about the Natsu she kind of likes?


This had been the last straw. She knew he was a flirt, he was one of the main pullers of the Blue Pegasus guild because of this fact. One of the most sought after men in all of Fiore, Hibiki Late. Handsome, intelligent, charming. What any woman would want in a partner. However, Hibiki along with the other two members of the Trimens, Eve and Ren were nothing more than a bunch of playboys. She had, had enough after seeing Hibiki, her own boyfriend seduce countless woman before her eyes without a shred of decency. It was the main reason she had been to reserved in dating Hibiki in the first place, but had fallen for the playboy like so many others. For a long time, they had been happy but now, now she was catching him in bed with cheap floozies and she wanted payback.

Jenny had given him chance after chance, but enough was enough. Now, she was going to get back at him. In truth, she had never wanted to end their relationship, the media shit storm that would follow would undoubtedly harm her modelling career and she wasn't about to give up her Miss Fiore title after everything she had done to finally achieve it. Her Manager had conned her into staying with Hibiki all this time and subtly gave her hints to get back at him. Jenny was just now taking her chance to do such.

She was going to sleep with another man. To cheat and push her frustration into a single sexual carnal desire in a night of raw passion. Then, every time she watched Hibiki share sweet nothings with a little tart, she'd look back on this and smile. While it had been a long time to work up the courage to actually go through with it, her mind had been plagued by who she should choose. It couldn't be one of the Trimens of Blue Pegasus, for obvious reasons. Ren was just like Hibiki, a notorious playboy, however he was also engaged to Sherry from Lamia Scale, Jenny had no idea how Sherry could put up with it like she did, perhaps she didn't know the truth or did as Jenny was doing now. Eve was just out of the question, the way he played on his boyish innocent look made her skin crawl. How woman could fall for it, baffled the blonde model.

No, she needed someone away from the guild, while many suitors were within Blue Pegasus, she didn't want the constant reminder of what she was going to do just walking about. No, it had to be away from Blue Pegasus. It was only when Jenny had proposed the idea to Mirajane Strauss when they had been slightly intoxicated at a model shoot some weeks ago that the plan was a go ahead. Since the Grand Magic Games after the Tenrou Teams return, Mirajane and Jenny were often getting together for a few drinks during their time modelling just to relax and unwind, modelling was a stressful job. Mirajane, while baffled at what Jenny was doing, did have her ideas on who might be a suitable choice for such a night of passion. Although, as Jenny sat on the train heading toward Magnolia she still felt that Mirajane was up to something. Something devilish that almost caused Jenny to pull a complete stop in what she was doing. Sometimes it was hard to trust Mirajane, her plans just seemed so diabolical.

"**Magnolia Station approaching."** The conductors voice came over the speakers.

"Too late now." Jenny sighed gently to herself, standing from her seat, grabbing her overnight bag as she headed for the train doors while the train came to a halt at the station. Jenny stood by the train doors before they opened allowing her to step from the train out onto the station platform. The moment she did she was welcomed by the sight of Mirajane standing before her with a beautiful smile. True, the thought of committing this act with Mirajane crossed her thoughts but she herself didn't swing that way and she didn't believe that Mirajane did either, so the thought had been quickly dismissed. Plus, Hibiki would have just loved that. No she was after a man, someone who could make her feel so much better than Hibiki ever could.

"You look nervous." Mirajane smiled. "Wishing to call it all off?" There it was again, that feeling of a devilish scheme being played on her. Shaking the feeling from herself she shook her head.

"Perhaps it's just my excitement for something new." Jenny replied. "I doubt you've found anyone suited for me anyway, who is the lucky man who gets to spend the night with me?" Mira simply continued to smile.

"You'll find out, come on, we can talk on our way to the guild." Jenny nodded as she walked alongside Mira, leaving the station and walking through the town of Magnolia. Mirajane had hit the nail on the head, she was beyond nervous for what was to come. Who had Mirajane set her up with? A guild mate? A creepy pervert? She didn't wish to think of the horrible kinds of things Mirajane might scheme up for her. She after all was a wolf in sheep's clothing. The tales of Mira's youth could still be told by a few and Jenny had been unfortunate in hearing some of them, she wasn't called the She Devil for nothing.

Jenny's thoughts trailed back to the Grand Magic Games, who did she know from Fairy Tail. There was Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer who was once apart of Phantom. It'd be interesting to see where all those piercings go but she didn't find him attractive enough to actually think to hard on it. Laxus would be a good choice, handsome, more of the composed men she knew of. Gray Fullbuster, no, with that creepy water wizard that followed him around at every turn, it'd be too much of a hassle to deal with. Mystogan was a complete mystery to her… who were the other men that participated? Oh, Elfman… no, Mirajane would never set her up with her own brother for such a thing… would she? Jenny had to shake her head, with Elfman's size… was everything as big as him? Was that all of them? She was sure it was… maybe the others just didn't stand out to her.

Entering the guild, Jenny greeted a few familiar faces as Mirajane led her towards the bar. Taking a seat as she placed her overnight bag down at her feet while Mirajane eyed the guild with a smile.

"See anyone you might like?" Mira questioned.

"I came here with the assumption that you had already set something up?" Jenny glared at her as Mira placed a glass of wine down in front of her.

"Oh, I do, I just thought you might have a preference in mind." Mira told her. "If I recall, you said someone the complete opposite of Hibiki." Jenny nodded as she rose the glass to her lips only to see Mira's smile widened as she looked behind Jenny. Jenny was about to turn and look at what caught Mirajane's attention only to be glomped from behind spilling the wine over herself. The weight on her back was heavy and insanely warm that a sweat formed over her skin almost instantly. The smell of sweat reached her nose as a familiar face leaned down with a large toothy closed eyed grin.

"Yo Lucy I've got our next… you're not Lucy." Natsu stated as he looked at the unfamiliar face of Jenny. Blinking a few times Natsu tried to register who he was currently sharing personal space with as Jenny stared into the dark onyx eyes of the infamous Salamander. Natsu turned to face Mirajane with a grin still leaning against Jenny not caring that she was basically a stranger. "Yo Mira, where's Lucy, I've got our next job ready to go!"

"Sorry Natsu, Erza took Lucy and Gray with them just before you arrived." Mirajane explained. "Said that couldn't wait on you and had to leave right away." Natsu's jaw dropped unaware of Mirajane's input to Erza that Mirajane had a special request of Natsu and needed him so he couldn't go on the request with them. "Look what you've done Natsu, Jenny's all dirty."

"Eh, how's that my fault!?" Natsu shouted. "Maybe she's just a messy drinker."

"I am not!" Jenny huffed, finally pushing Natsu off of her and sliding from her seat however her hands had caught feel of muscle galore, Hibiki was lean this certain Dragon Slayer was unlike any man she had been with in the past. Regaining focus she took the offered towel from Mirajane and wiping up the spilt wine that was on her dress, her scowl increased as the fabric had already been stained by the red liquid. It would take forever to get it cleaned.

"Here, the key to Lucy's place." Mirajane said fishing out the key the resident Celestial Wizard users home. "I'm sure Lucy won't mind Jenny using her shower." Natsu tilted his head as he eyed the key, never having used it before… and he was pretty sure Lucy had bared Mirajane from ever giving it to Natsu not that it stopped him from trespassing. "Jenny won't know the way to Lucy's Natsu, so take her there and make sure she's comfortable."

"What about the Guild's bathroom?" Natsu asked, looking over to see a out of order sign hanging on the guild's facilities door.

"Under maintenance." Mira told him.

"Fine." Natsu groaned as he snatched the key. "Come on July."

"It's Jenny!" The blonde snapped back at him however he was already walking towards the guild's entrance with an indifferent wave over his shoulder for her to hurry up. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks! Natsu Dragneel was the one she was being set up with! Turning to Mirajane who simply winked at her. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Have fun, also, you're going to have to do the rest. Natsu's a little dense, so the balls in your court. It's up to you if you really want to go through with this or not." Jenny grit her teeth as her glare hardened. She had been expecting to come here, have an effortless romp with an unknown, then leave the following morning and enjoy the rest of her life. That was the plan. Seducing the densest Dragon Slayer in history wasn't apart of her plan!

"Oh I should have known this was too good to be true." Jenny growled as she picked up her bag, clearly unhappy at the situation.

"Well..." Mirajane trailed off. "I'm sure if you, Miss Fiore, can't seduce a single man..." She continued causing Jenny's brow to twitch. "I'll have have to ask poor little Natsu to fulfil all your carnal desires." Mirajane pouted holding a hand to her face. "How will I ask him, maybe with his favourite food? Oh, I can promise him a favour in return, Natsu would do anything for _me_ after all." Jenny glared at the white haired Wizard before she dropped her bag back at her feet.

"I know you're baiting me… but I won't be bested in this." She nodded as she fixed her hair, adjusted her dress so more cleavage was shown that would make any man drool, she was set on seducing Natsu and nothing was going to stand in her way of doing it.

"That a girl." Mirajane grinned as Jenny stormed away from the bar after picking up her bag. "_This will be interesting." _Mira smiled as she walked over to the Guild's facilities and removed the out of order sign.

* * *

Jenny sat in the hot water, her knees brought up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees as her lips gave an angry pout. This is not what she wanted. She had come to Magnolia for a one night stand her 'friend' should have organised for her, instead here she was in Lucy Heartfilia's bathtub having a bubble bath. One wasn't supposed to seduce on a meaningless fling, it was meaningless, seduction implied that there was attraction. Sure Natsu wasn't bad on the eyes but she wasn't overly attracted to him. Not like Hibiki.

"I did say I wanted the complete opposite." Jenny sighed, hugging her knees closer to her chest, watching several bubbles float around. She still felt nervous about doing this, it would be her first lewd act that wasn't with Hibiki. To be honest she hadn't even seen another man naked apart from her boyfriend. But the thought of not doing this only made her angry at herself. To go back to being completely ignored by Hibiki as he went after other girls, treated like a prize rather than a partner. She couldn't do that, she had to get on even ground then perhaps her and Hibiki could work things out and truly be faithful to one another.

Sighing gently to herself she recalled the letter that had been waiting for her when she arrived at Lucy's apartment, from Mirajane. Apparently they had the entire place to themselves for the night, Lucy off on a job somewhere with the famous Erza along with Gray. The letter told her that they didn't need to tidy up, Mira had organised so that everything would be back in place before Lucy got home and she would never know. It was a good thing, it's not like Jenny wanted to let this get out that she was sleeping with randoms, Sorcerer Weekly would eat her alive not to mention her entire reputation would be completely ruined.

Leaning her head back she tried to relax, letting her legs sink beneath the water as she reclined in the tub. Lucy had a nice place atleast and she wouldn't be spotted at some shady hotel where some nobody might spot her doing something incriminating. Maybe that's why Mira had gotten her Lucy's place for the night. She might actually have to offer her thanks to the Demon of Fairy Tail.

The opening of the bathroom door made Jenny's eyes shoot open and without a care in the world Natsu entered buck naked with only a towel covering him as he held it with his hand.

"W-W-What are you doing!" Jenny shouted covering herself, as she reached for anything and lobbed it at the Dragon Slayer.

"Lucy has the best bath." Natsu grinned as he walked forward not caring about the bathing supplies as they whizzed past his head easily tilting his head to dodge a bottle of shampoo, instead the Dragon Slayer just dropped his towel and stepped into the tub before sitting opposite the blonde model with a sigh of relief. Jenny on the other hand was speechless as the Dragon Slayer leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Not only was she red faced from suddenly having him walk in here, but of the quick glimpse she had seen of him. It was certainly a sight she wasn't use to.

Hibiki wasn't physically strong and he didn't have defined muscle tone, more lean than anything. Natsu on the other hand, his body was shaped from years of training, small scars lifted his body from his past endeavours and the more noticeable scars, the one from recent memory on his left side forming an X and another large jagged scar at his neck. His chest was broad and his arms were large, not to the point they were unnatural but he didn't need to flex to make them known. For a short moment she almost envisioned what it would be like to be held by them.

She had only caught a quick glimpse of his abs and now that they were hidden by the bubbles she was regretting putting them in. Then there was 'that', only having caught a glimpse it was enough to stick in her mind. Hibiki was no slouch in the size department, but Natsu. She swallowed recalling the impressive size, he was bigger than Hibiki and he wasn't even erect. Never having something to Compare Hibiki too, and now that she had, Hibiki maybe not be as impressive as she first thought.

Now here she sat huddled at the other end of the tub, blushing furiously at the fact of what was happening right now. Sharing a bath with in reality was a complete stranger to her. Under the water, either side of her was his outstretched legs the Dragon Slayer not the slightest bit concerned about personal space. Due to the small size of the bath it couldn't be helped that they were pressed up against her hips, her knees were brought up to her chest as she hugged them, glaring at the unknowing Dragon Slayer.

"It's good to take a soak." Natsu's breathed out, feeling completely relaxed.

"You couldn't have waited your turn!" Jenny hissed at him. How was she supposed to do this? Mirajane had done the worst thing possible, set her up with the densest man ever. _"I bet she thinks I won't go through with it."_ Jenny huffed as she eyed Natsu leaning back. Her eyes trailed over his form, physically he was more than she expected, a fortunate turn of events. Mirajane could have done worse in the looks department.

Trying to relax somewhat, sinking slightly beneath the bubbles she attempted to stretch out her legs, she wasn't ashamed of her body and being a model there was no way she wasn't use to showing it off. Sure she still hadn't done that nude photo shoot for Sorcerer Weekly yet but it was unfortunately on Jason's calendar. Her feet followed the walls of the tub, before settling down by Natsu's hips, her things resting on his legs, he made no sign to show he was bothered by it.

In fact it was getting irritating that he wasn't even remotely interested in her, to occupied with enjoying the bath, she was use to guys openly eyeing her, this was something new. That had to change, raising a foot she pressed it into his chest, none to tightly making him grunt and raise his head only to find the model glaring at him.

"Give me a massage." She huffed. "If I have to share a damn bath with you, you'll damn well earn it." Natsu looked down at her foot currently pressing against his chest, her nails had been painted a light shade of blue. Raising his head to look at her once more he only found an impatient look on her face.

"Fine." Natsu huffed getting a grin from Jenny as she wiggled her toes, Natsu's hands reaching up and grasping her foot. The moment his hands got to work she sighed in relief. Despite his obvious strength it looked as though he could be gentle as well, something which was unexpected but not unwelcome. Resting her head back against the bath she let out a sigh of relief, the heat from his hands was unnatural and it just made the feel of them on her feet feel that much better. The way his hands worked across her skin sent her entire body into relaxation.

Soon it was the other foot making her lips form a pout, a feeling of disappointment that he couldn't do both feet at the same time. But that was soon replaced by pleasurable jolts running up her body once more as the sensations were just the same as when he had been doing the other foot.

Jenny couldn't help but let out a gasp of pleasure as his hands trailed up from her ankles to her calf, the heat in his hands transferring to her skin even amidst the hot water of the bath. By no means was it hurting her, in fact it was the opposite. His grip had grown more intense, working the muscles over in her legs. Her eyes opened, slightly glazed as she looked over to the Dragon Slayer who was now sitting up and seemed to be concentrating on what he was doing. Noticing the gaze on him he looked up and offered a grin that made her cheeks heat up and turn her gaze away.

_"That was too damn adorable."_ Jenny mentally scolded herself for acting like a teen in love before she let out a moan as he switched thighs once more, again feeling as though something was lacking from her previously massaged thigh. But once more his hands got to work and the feeling was back, arching her back slightly, not caring that her breasts appeared from the bubbles as she reclined in the bath, closing her eyes letting the feeling of his hands completely wash over her.

Eventually she started to realise what she was lacking. She had been overwhelmed by the feeling of his touch that it hadn't registered right away. But as she lay in the bath, her breath coming in short gasps her face flushed red and her body instinctively rocking in the motion of the Dragon Slayers hand movements. In realisation her face flushed that much more, but she didn't once consider telling the Dragon Slayer to stop.

With Hibiki, it wasn't very often that it was about her pleasure. Of course there was the occasional time when Hibiki would feel the need to apologise to her in some way, usually result in gentle caresses of her body before moving on to the finishing act. But this, this was so much different, not gentle and not exactly rough, but something else. The model had never felt like this before. Everytime his hands left her and moved to another point, it made the feeling that much more unbearable, as if she was on the brink of exploding.

Natsu stopped his hands movements, looking over the model as she lay back in the bath arms up on the sides, not caring that the bubbels no longer covered her chest. Natsu had seen both Lucy and Erza naked on numerous occasions, so the nakedness of the model didn't bother him that much although he had to say it was nice to see something new for a change, he was getting use to seeing Lucy naked and with how many times he'd taken a bath with Erza that was just no longer a factor. Plus Natsu had never been one to shy away from nakedness, not his own or others. But her rapid breathing, the slight moans she was emitting, he had to say that, that was affecting him. Not to mention the intoxicating scent mixed in with the bubble bath.

Natsu wasn't stupid, it was clear where the scent was coming from, he'd learned enough from Erza in her horrendous teaching methods of sexual education to know the basic female reaction when they got aroused. Not to mention the few instances he himself that he had found himself with a woman, he wasn't as dense as everyone suspected. But it was clear that Jenny was enjoying the massage in a way he hadn't intended, but she still hadn't told him to stop either.

"Why'd you stop?" Her breath was slightly raspy as she looked at him, her eyes hazy her cheeks flushed. "Keep going." She breathed out making Natsu blink for a moment before a slight smirk came to his face, there was no reason both of them couldn't enjoy it. Shifting forward slightly, her left leg hoisted up onto his shoulder making her let out an eep to find how close he now was to her the distance between them barely noticable, her ankle rested on his shoulder as both his hands wrapped around her elevated thigh.

Jenny let out a pleasurable moan as Natsu's hand worked her thigh, no longer caring about her new position. His hands ran from the top of her knees all the way down to her hip making her entire body quiver, feeling the heat of his hand against sensitive areas made her grip the sides of the tub. Then his hands would loosen their grip and he'd retreat back to the knee and repeat the process. By the time he was done with the first thigh she looked quite the sight, her hair disheveled, the face one would expect to see in the throws of passion. Always on the brink, never able to cross that line. Her body felt weak and she was constantly shivering, Jenny barely recognised the movement as her ankle was placed down by the side of the Dragon Slayer and the other was brought up to his other shoulder.

"Mmmm, so good." She gasped as his hands set back to work along her thigh. Just like before Natsu's hands worked into her muscles, spreading heat through her body as she was constantly pushed to the edge. While Jenny's mind was foggy she still knew she was in the bath with someone other than Hibiki, knew the reason she was here, it didn't make her feel bad, instead it just made her hotter, enjoying the fact for the first time in a long time she was doing something for herself, something that she deserved. As she gazed up at the Dragon Slayer massaging her in ways not even a masseuse could he looked down at her, his eyes holding a sight that a man has when he looks at a woman, that's what she wanted. It was only moments that blue eyes stared into onyx before she let go of the bath and reached up, wrapping her arms around the Dragon Slayer's neck, pulling him down crashing their lips together.

Water splashed out of the bathtub at the sudden movement of the two, Natsu growled into the kiss, letting the models leg slip from his shoulder amidst her gesture instead wrapping one hand around her back using the other hand to right himself below the water, their lips collided and with a single thrust Natsu was buried deep in the model below him. She screamed into his mouth, cumming the moment he entered her finally able to break through, thriving beneath him as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever known crashed into her. Natsu now having a free hand reached up and toyed with her breast making her squirm under his grip.

Sitting back the Dragon Slayer brought her up so that she was straddling him, sliding even further down his length making her arch her back breaking their kiss and let out a squeal of delight as she took more than she ever had before. The model was panting but Natsu was far from finished. Gripping her shoulder from behind while continuing to palm her breast he began to thrust his hips upwards, causing Jenny to moan in response as her body began to rock with the motions.

Water began splashing about but neither paid it any mind, Jenny regaining herself somewhat wrapped her arms around Natsu's head pulling him into her chest hands entangled in his pair hair as she did her best to follow his movements with her waist. Jenny threw her head back as Natsu's mouth wrapped around her nipple causing her to let out a gasp of surprise as his teeth bit down. Not enough to break the skin but it was more than what she was use too. Then Jenny's mind went blank as the Dragon Slayer beneath her picked up his pace. She would have been worried about bruising had she a single coherent thought that didn't revolve around pleasure.

Natsu's powerful thrusts had Jenny clenching her teeth, drool escaping down her chin her eyes unfocused, the thrusts weren't to a rhythm just wild an animistic. How had she never experienced something like this before? The pace and power picked up once more making her mumble incoherent words as Natsu's brief warning of 'cumming' barely registered, her body limp in his grip before one final thrust made her raise up, Natsu's grip making her forcefully take everything he had. Her body jolted with each shot that ended deep inside her, her body quivering as her body was wracked with extreme pleasure.

Jenny didn't know how long for, but she simply rested against him taking in his warmth, with the bath now nearly half empty from the splashing of the water the brisk air of the bathroom brought a chill and the only source of heat was coming from the man she had just did the unspeakable with. His arms were still wrapped around her, fingers gently caressing her body as she tried to gain any semblance of strength back. What made it even more difficult was that he was still erect deep inside her, without even the prospect of going down. With what strength that she could gather she shakily pushed away from his body with her arms, attempting to lift her hips only for the pleasure to be to much making her strength give out causing her to collapse back the few inches she had managed.

"Easy." Natsu grinned at her making her blush seeing that his eyes were now solely focused on her, unlike a certain playboy. He pressed his hands to her waist and gently lifted her, Jenny cooing in response as he finally slipped out of her, a torrent of cum sloshing out into the remaining bathwater as a result. Jenny's face was bright red to see how much there was. Natsu simply eased her around so that her back was facing him and she fell into his embrace, warm strong arms enveloping her from behind. "Your legs will regain feeling soon then we can go for round two."

Jenny's face was bright red, but she didn't refuse in fact she was looking forward to it. She was really going to have to thank Mirajane after this night was over and it was just beginning.


End file.
